Talk:Woodstock Massacre
Untitled I remember seeing that Molon Labe declared support within Valhalla's decelaration of War. They also noted if nukes are launched and hit Valhalla, they will retaliate with full force. they whould probably be added in here (link) Wappas 16:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I agree that the name should be different.Emperor Time 09:57, 13 February 2008 (UTC) The NS for the GPA is post-CB. It should be pre-CB. 72.95.233.19 20:58, 13 February 2008 (UTC) incidently, while most of the continuum is at war with GPA, this is not technically a Continuum action. Also this image from 30 mins prior to update might help: (11:30pm 12 Feb 2008) CN TIME http://i134.photobucket.com/albums/q105/mmeyer474/GPA.jpg --Shan Revan 15:48, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Does the NPO criticism section need to be in there? It's biased, and doesn't mention any of the other alliances who declared war on GPA. -- Deatvert Name of War Neutral Neutering War - most are refering it to this. :I haven't seen anyone refer to it as such except you. In any event that's not an appropriate NPOV name. If it's what coalition soldiers are calling it then it's more the name of the operation than the war itself. Current Event Tag I added a current event tag, it's good wiki practice. Any huge problems, feel free to take it off. Rossyboy8 14:45, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Does anyone have an image of the NPO stats before the update? I recall many members saying NPO was ahead of GPA before the blitz, but if we had a pic that would help. Directorate 20:58, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :hmm... I don't have a pic but I believe you are correct in that NPO's stats were ahead. I would say your best bet is to check the graphs in UE's stats thread on the forums and look for February 13 as those were the stats a couple hours before the blitz. Lol pie 21:27, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Who's UE? Where can I access that thread? Directorate 03:50, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Unspeakable Evil, the thread can be found here: Cyber Nations Alliance Statistics Depot, v2.0 Lol pie 03:57, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Excellent. Thanks! Directorate 05:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Woodstock Massacre Woodstock Massacre is a silly name, the people who voted in the polls are most likely GPA members who voted for that name, this is a war not a massacre, therefore the title change. --Hayastan 01:24, 28 February 2008 (UTC) This is one of the alternate names this conflict was known as and it is in common use, if you mention the "Woodstock Massacre" to any player from that era they will know what you are talking about. Starfleet Section 31 (talk • ) 16:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) To comment on this, in the community poll the #1 voted choice was "Woodstock Massacre" with 130 votes (31.86%) compared to the runner up Continuum-GPA War with 50 votes (12.25%). Being that it's a community consensus on a war page I think it should be renamed to it.